dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Quality Universe
* For a brief period in early 1942, the Luftwaffe was able to execute several small-scale bombing raids on New York City. Cold War, Alliances and Alignments In the Quality Universe, the '''United World' (UW), led by its World Council, in its unnamed capital city, acted as a world power, in the combined roles of the early UN and NATO and SEATO. Seemingly no dictatorships were members of UW. UW had its own armed forces. UW had, or seemed to have, direct authority over the Blackhawks. In the Quality Universe, the United World included, or at least defended: Badarstan, Belgium, Bolania, Brosnia, Bulgania, Carabas, (Nationalist) China, Costa Marca, Denmark, Drozh, France, Grelhara, Italy, Kahara, Karlovna, Kimrouk, Kondida, Liberra, Lorphah, Luxembourg, Malkaria, Malvania, Marlanx, Monclova, Netherlands, Nurvania, Otero, Pangoy, Ranagia, South Korea, South Vietnam, Tacna, Ulma, West Germany, Turkey, United Kingdom, United States, Yugovia and others. In the Quality Universe, the Communist Bloc included: Albania, Azaria, Bulgaria, (Red) China, Czechoslovakia, East Germany, Hungary, North Korea, North Vietnam, Poland, Romania, Rugaria, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and others. In the Quality Universe, unaligned Fascist Nations included: Spain, Viglandt, and others. In the Quality Universe, officially neutral and otherwise unaligned nations included: Andorra, Austria, Egypt, India, Indonesia, Liechtenstein, Portugal, San Marino, Sweden, Switzerland, Yugoslavia, and others. Cold War, Catastrophic Events * Azaria, 1951: At the World Council's direction, the Blackhawks dropped a nuclear weapon on the populated capital of Azaria, and destroyed it. * Rugaria, 1952: An armaments factory and its surrounding region were destroyed with a "horror bomb". * Brosnia, 1953: The largest and second-largest cities in Brosnia were set on fire with an orbiting solar weapon. * unnamed European democracy, 1953: a secret city, concealed in a vast cavern, was destroyed with a hydrogen bomb. * Russia, 1956: A missile base in the Ural Mountains was destroyed by five Russian ICBMs. Other Forgotten Catastrophes In the Quality Universe, in addition to the Second World War and the Cold War, there were a number of Other Catastrophic Events, including successful terrorist attacks and large-scale criminality, perpetrated by renegade scientists, criminal masterminds, international terrorists, and other non-governmental entities. These events also had no close parallels in "nearby" universes, and most or all of them were never mentioned again in any subsequent story. These included: * In 1940, four coastal fortresses, a U.S.Naval task force, a squadron of U.S. bombers, and a regiment of U.S. troops were destroyed by an American mad scientist's explosives-detonating "invisible ray." * In 1941, ten tall buildings in Washington, D.C. were knocked down by an American renegade general's remote-control bombs, presumably killing and injuring hundreds or thousands of local people. * In 1941 the Capitol Building was set on fire by a raging mob of misled citizens, under the influence of a traitorous demogogue. * One week in 1954, the Pacific Island of Katung, and a remote stretch of the Chilean Andes, were both destroyed in the testing phase of a renegade scientist's advanced atomic explosive. 'Unusual Geography:' A significant number of alien outposts, secret kingdoms, lost civilizations, and populations of extinct species existed uniquely in the Quality Universe, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-Two or Earth-S. Examples include: * Africa: ** In M'Bangi country, in Northern Africa, a phosphorescent oasis, where tigers live. Its waters had unique properties, and transformed one dying Foreign Legionnaire into an extremely powerful superhero. ** In Ethiopia, on the side of the volcano Ras Dashin, was the impregnable fortress city of the M'Bujies, a race of superbeings. The city was destroyed in a volcanic event. * Arctic: ** Polar City, in a valley under tons of ice, and warmed by hot spring geysers, with mine shafts for gold, silver, and pitchblende. Polar City was destroyed when its insane ruler uncapped the hot geysers and allowed them to soften the overhead ice. ** A lost tropical valley, within a few miles of the magnetic north pole, under tons of ice, with primitive humans and non-dinosaur giant animals. * Atlantic ** In 1940 a Transatlantic Bridge was completed, from Europe to America. Later that year the bridge was severed by an unknown superhero, and shortly later was repaired. * Europe: ** Castle Galwain: a lost settlement of medieval fake-Crusaders, in a blockaded narrow valley in a steep mountain range, undisturbed for 800 years, between Bulgania and (President Valga’s country). Castle Galwain was destroyed in an avalanche resulting from the blasting from a road-building project. ** Karlovna's Underworld was, for many generations, literally a subterranean settlement of dwarfish primitive "Dragon People". ** In Greece, the lost city of Vespis, the five ancient cities buried beneath Vespis, and the futuristic city buried beneath those. * Latin America: ** South America's unnamed isolated Inca city, with a helium mine nearby. 'Residents' * 711 * Ace of Space * The Black Condor * The Black X * Blackhawk * Bozo the Iron Man * Captain Triumph * The Clock * Death Patrol * Destiny * Doll Girl * Doll Man * Firebrand * The Ghost of Flanders * The Great Defender * Hugh Hazzard * The Human Bomb * The Invisible Hood * The Jester * Joe Hercules * Madame Fatal * Magno * Manhunter * The Marksman * Merlin * Midnight * Miss America * The Mouthpiece * Neon the Unknown * Phantom Lady * Plastic Man * Quicksilver * The Raven * The Ray * The Red Bee * The Red Torpedo * The Spider * The Spider Widow * Tor, the Magic Master * Uncle Sam * USA * The Voice * Wildfire * Wizard Wells * Wonder Boy * Zero, Ghost Detective | Notes = * Although Kid Eternity was originally published by Quality, his stories take place on Earth-S (as revealed in ). * Quality's "funny animal" stories take place in the Quality Funny Animal Universe. | Trivia = | Links = }}